Techno Games 2002/Day 2
Day 2 was the second of ten days which held multiple events all of which would lead to a final to see who'll get Bronze,Silver or Gold. This was originally aired on the 19th March 2002 and served as the second episode for the third series of Techno Games. Events Football Big Bro & British Bulldog vs Terry the Turtle & Bugs Buggy Storm Chaser & Sprocket vs Ravioli & Technomoth NOTE: Played later in the episode Sumo Ridgeback vs Hell Bound Ridgeback turned slightly to catch Hell Bound from the side and pushed it slightly before backing away. Hell Bound bounced as it rammed Ridgeback, pulling back and fourth to attack Ridgeback circled around Hell Bound. Ridgeback was the more aggressive as it charged in and battered Hell Bound and eventually got it close to the edge. Ridgeback caught Hell Bound off guard and proceed to ram Hell Bound but ended up driving off the ring with Hell Bound falling off just afterwards. Winner: Hell Bound Chip vs Mighty Mouse Chip charged into Mighty Mouse who didn't seem to move. As Chip rammed Mighty Mouse some more, Mighty Mouse began to move away slowly but with great difficulty. Chip charged in and back away as Mighty Mouse quickly diverted towards the edge. Chip rammed the side of Mighty Mouse, who had stopped again, only for Mighty Mouse to reverse off. Winner: Chip Relay Team KAM The first cluster of Team KAM sped off immediately gaining speed as it turned around the corner and within 8 seconds it got around the arena and passed the baton to the next cluster. It lost a few seconds as the baton pass was somewhat slow but it raced around the arena in clean fashion and managed to get to the other cluster in a quick time. Once again, some time was lost when passing the baton with the baton almost falling, but it set off and quickly went around the arena in lightning speed, although bashing into the side wall at one point but recovering successfully and finished in a World Record time 38:97 seconds, which won Gold for the Year. Grabosaurus The first Grabosaurus started off slightly slowly, and failed to follow the track line before swaying around the track before smashing into the side wall with the baton flying out of its claw. Once the baton was fitted back and went to past the baton to the next clusterbot but the baton falls off and the baton was refitted again. The second cluster manages to speed round the arena flawlessly and even passes the baton over the last of the clusterbots who sped around the arena and finished in a time of 1 minutes 29:03 seconds. However, due to five baton losses the time was revised to 2:19.03. Lewmatics The first Lewmatic cluster sped around the arena in a decent time, albeit very wobbly. However, when it came to passing the baton, the robot struggled to get a perfect angle/shot to chuck the baton to the next cluster which wasted precious seconds. The second cluster caught the baton and sped off but soon slowed down after the second turn as the baton was loose, it swayed side to side correcting the baton before driving off, however, as it entered the last turn to pass the baton to the next robot, it accidentally chucked the baton prematurely. The baton was refitted and almost immediately the robot chucked the baton on the floor again, despite getting closer. The baton was refitted but the team member took his time in fixing the firing mechanism as he did. Once fixed, the baton was finally passed to the final robot which zoomed around the arena flawlessly in a time of 1:05:87. However, penalties were added to the run after the two baton losses rounding the time to 1:25.87. Rocket Cars 31 13 vs Catalyst vs Charter's Flyer vs DAX C.B.M. 31 13 got off the fastest with Catalyst in a close second place and DAX C.B.M. in third position. One rocket car, Charter's Flyer failed to move at first but managed to get going at a significantly slower pace. 31 13 shot through in first with Catalyst losing a part of its structure as it got second and DAX C.B.M. third, also losing a part of it as it was caught by the parachute rope. Charter's Flyer on the other hand never even finished, stopping halfway through. Qualified: 31 13 + Catalyst Doggy Fast Trax vs Lightstorm 2 vs Mach 0.26 vs Plastic Meltdown In a blink and you miss it race, all four competitors shot out at lightning speeds and finished in barely just a second. Lightstorm 2 was the significant faster machine, breaking a World Record in its first place position. The slowest rocket was Plastic Meltdown who finished last after Doggy Fast Trax who came third with Mach 0.26 coming second. Qualified: Lightstorm 2, Mach 0.26 + Doggy Fast Trax (reinstated) Prestissimo vs Rapid Rickshaw vs Silver Bullet vs Purple Panjandrum Prestissimo and Rapid Ricksaw both shot out and finished the race quickly, with Prestissimo coming first. Meanwhile, both Silver Bullet and Purple Panjandrum were significantly delayed by over two seconds. Both rockets finished more or less the same time but had been slower on its arrival to the end parachute with Silver Bullet swaying its way to the end before stopping dead in third and the slow Purple Panjandrum last. Qualified: Prestissimo + Rapid Ricksaw NOTE: Despite coming first Prestissimo and qualifying withdrew before the Semi Finals. As a result Doggy Fast Trax would be reinstated. Turbo Flame vs Whizzer vs WWW2 vs Torpedo WWW2 the former third place winner failed to move as Turbo Flame, Whizzer and Torpedo all shot out. Torpedo was the faster rocket getting to the finishing line with Turbo Flame in second and Whizzer in close third position. Winner: Torpedo + Turbo Flame Penalty Kick Cybertenic In the final, things went practically the same as the Heat for Cybertenic. The robot lifted its leg backwards before delivering a fine kick that sent the ball over the goal posts and gaining a height of 10 metres. Jake the Peg Things went practically the same as the Heat with Jake the Peg. The robot pulled its leg back for a kick, Jake the Peg then delivered a hard kick that sent the ball over the goal posts and gaining a height of 10 metres. Achilles Heel With draws lining up for the other competitors all Achilles Heel needed was to get at least one more metre higher than its previous and above the other finalists. It's bungee ropes sprang and allowed the wooden robot to kick the rugby ball through the posts and gain a height of 20 metres, this allowed it to win the championship for the year and gain gold as both Jake the Peg and Cybertenic both joint Silver. Cycling Loony Cycle vs Red Dispatch Boxicle Bob's Bike vs Crocodillapig Mammoth Assault Course Smash 'n' Grab vs Quadsey Smash 'n' Grab made the quicker start getting through the first obstacles but soon got stuck on a cement wall while the slower but steady Quadsey making its ways through the first obstacles. The two robots were now side by side as they navigated towards the next obstacles, Quadsey slowed down in an attempt to go through the set of cement blocks but doing so allowed Smash 'n' Grab to swoop past and drive over the ramp. Smash 'n' Grab then quickly scored a goal, smashed through the tires and finished quickly as Quadsey had just gotten to the football in the goal. Around 17 seconds later, Quadsey finished. Winner: Smash 'n' Grab Big Bro vs Sprocket Both Big Bro and Sprocket zipped past the first obstacles moreorless at the same time as they, side by side, but Sprocket was the quicker as it drove up the ramp leaving Big Bro to struggle with the cement blocks. Sprocket encountered the football and goal but reversed which gave Big Bro a chance to come forth and quickly score a goal. Big Bro then quickly sped through the tire wall and reached the finish line in a new World Record time. Almost 30 seconds later Sprocket finished. Winner: Big Bro Category:2002 Category:Episodes with Football Category:Episodes with Sumo Category:Episodes with Relay Category:Episodes with Rocket Cars Category:Episodes with Penalty Kick Category:Episodes with Cycling Category:Episodes with Assault Course